Omega
by AnimeAngelSuccubus
Summary: All her life she had been the omega; it was all she knew. Why exactly is that?


Omega

**I do not own Total Drama or its characters. **

Cold; hungry; lost, all of these were words that would be able to describe the shivering blonde cheerleader as she wondered around the seemingly deserted beach. After being shot out of a canon, landing in the ocean, swimming to shore and being berated by her sister, Sammy was more miserable than she had ever been before. It could have been worse, she guessed, since Amy left she didn't have to deal with her constant whining and nagging. Yet, in a landscape as foreign as this one, a familiar face sure would have been welcome. Even if that face was molded into a permanent scowl.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she walked to a small patch of vegetation further inland. Since it was dark it was hard to see what kind of plants they were, but the submissive girl managed and declared them safe enough to sit in. The soft cushion of leaves was a much welcomed relief to her aching feet as she had been walking for some time before resting. She couldn't find her sister anywhere after her halfhearted attempt to find her, and while she was grateful, she was beginning to miss human contact.

Sammy shook her head to clear it, firmly believing she had gone crazy to even think of looking for companionship from her older sister. The whole purpose of coming to this show in the first place was to get away from her sister, and now she _wanted_ her company! All her life Sammy had been trying to get out from under her sister's heel, to break free and do something on her own. However, it seemed that no matter what she did she was destined to be her sibling's slave. Ever since they were little she had been bossed around and abused by Amy, and over the years it would only get worse.

There were a few memories though, that the sweet girl kept in her heart of a time that seemed oh so long ago. When they were little girls and used to play together and laugh and have fun like sisters were supposed to. They shared the task of blowing out their birthday candles, they played dress up and make believe. Most importantly, they got along. They were the best of friends back then, but, something happened. A change took place that Sammy couldn't remember and it changed her sister. That sweet little cupcake that she had grown up with began to turn rotten.

It started when Amy insisted that they try cheerleading together, saying that since they were twins they were to do everything together. At first, it seemed like fun, something that they could try and enjoy together. Then the criticism began, it was only a few words here and there and, at first, Sammy didn't think anything of it. However, it had only gotten worse as time went on to the point where Sammy wished for the criticism to come back. The words got worse and the berating became more frequent. When she tried to tell their parents, either Amy would have already told them something different or she would fake cry. It got to the point where her parents began to ignore her all together.

Everything was changing from a lovely childhood dream into a nightmare, and it was swallowing the poor girl. In middle school was when she knew that this was here to stay to haunt her forever, as that was when the nickname was coined; Samey. Otherwise known as "same Amy" as her sister believed her to be. It spread like wildfire from school into their neighborhood and seemingly internationally by now. Sammy was stuck with the moniker for the rest of her life now; it serving as a permanent reminder for how she would never be above her sister. Yet, that wasn't all to true now that she thought about it. Just a few days ago, she had managed to one-up her sister for the first time in years, getting rid of her and showing that she wasn't weak. Sammy had won one for a little while, and boy did it feel good. It wouldn't last forever though, she could feel that her luck would turn back around to the "way it was supposed to be" once she found her sister.

Sammy missed the days when she and Amy were friends instead of enemies, but it couldn't be helped now. The two girls would always be at odds now and for the rest of their lives apparently. Except now, Sammy knew that she had something in her that could not be denied. It was small, but with a little nurturing, she felt that she could grow the courage to stand up to her sister once and for all. So as she sat there under the stars of the dark night sky, staring up at the moon that shown like a light bulb overhead, Sammy dared to smile. It was a small and simple smile, but with it, she finally felt a sense of peace wash away her anxiety. This was the beginning of a new life for the twin; she would grow up and out of her sister's shadow and hopefully out of being the constant omega.

**Alright, here we go again. I actually started this story earlier today and I was able to finish it in one day. Who knew?! Well, I hope you all like it and don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Until next time my babies, mwah!**


End file.
